valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Alicia Melchiott
Scout |Likes = Welkin Gunther Noce Wordsworth Dallas Wyatt |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank = Sergeant |Role = Town Watchman (former) Gallian Militiaman (former) Baker |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 Valkyria Chronicles 4 Valkyria Chronicles Anime Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA |Japanese = Marina Inoue |English = Colleen O'Shaughnessey }} is a nineteen year old Squad 7 scout, the female lead for the Valkyria Chronicles game and anime, and a secret character who has some brief cameos in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Profile 'Appearance' Alicia has long, brown hair tied into two pigtails. She wears a red bandana on her head. She dons the standard militia apparel for female members of the Gallian Militia. She wears a white two-piece swimsuit while still having her long, brown hair tied into two pigtails. In her Valkyrur form, her hair turns white. 'Personality' 'Biography' * Alicia Melchiott (VC1)/Biography A young lady who hopes to one day become a baker. She served as a team captain of the Bruhl Town Watch and joined the Militia after escaping Bruhl, being posted to Squad 7 like Welkin. From her previous experience, she was given the rank of Sergeant and serves as a Scout. She is extremely reliable, full of righteousness and loves taking care of others. At first, she is perplexed by Welkin’s personality, but soon learns what is special about his gentle ways. Story 'Valkyria Chronicles' Alicia is introduced when she and two members of Bruhl's town watch meet Welkin Gunther drawing fish along the embankment of the river that runs through Bruhl. She promptly places him under arrest believing Welkin to be an Imperial spy but releases him after she meeting Isara and hearing her explanation that Welkin is in fact her brother returning home from university in order to assist with the evacuation. After their awkward introduction an Imperial skirmishing force attacks on the of Bruhl. Several civilians are killed or wounded along with one Town Watch member. The skirmishers are killed and Alicia instructs for them to be buried. Afterwards Alicia visits Welkin and Isara at home in order to make amends and apologise for her rashness earlier in the day, however during this time the Imperial forces launch a full attack on Bruhl. During battle between the Imperials and Bruhl's Town Watch, the defenders manage to fight the invading infantry into a stalemate at a heavy cost until the Imperials bring up a tank. Without effective anti-tank weaponry Alicia and the town watch can only defend Bruhl's main gate for as long as possible to allow civilians to escape the advancing Imperial Army. Fortunately Welkin arrives with Isara and Martha, their housekeeper in his fathers' tank, the Edelweiss, a special production model designed and built by Welkin and Isara's fathers but rejected by the Gallian military in favour of the current lighter main battle tank. With the support of the tank the Town Watch is able to hold the gate long enough to allow the civilians to escape, however they are forced to retreat by further Imperial reinforcements. With their hometown captured and the Imperial invasion of Gallia only just beginning Alicia with Welkin and Isara join Gallia's Militia in the capital Randgriz. Alicia, Isara and the Edelweiss are all placed in the Squad 7 of the 3rd Regiment of the Gallian Militia. Promoted to sergeant, Alicia finds herself directly under Welkin, who is promoted to lieutenant and squad commander. At first Welkin, Alicia and Isara have some problems with veteran sergeant Largo Potter and corporal Rosie "Brigitte" Stark who are also assigned to Squad 7 but after Welkin manages to retake The Great Vasel Bridge from the Imperials in an inspired surprise attack he wins the respect and loyalty of the two they agree to support Welkin whatever way they can. Alicia goes on to play an important role in the Barious Desert campaign when she unknowingly opens a doorway in the ruins of the ancient race known as the Valkyrur. There, with Welkin and Squad 1's commander, Faldio, they find the commander of the Imperial invasion force, Prince Maximilian and his commander and personal aide Selvaria Bles inside the Temple. After a brief ceasefire and an exchange of words they return to the surface and the war. Alicia and Squad 7 manage to immobilise the Batomys, a super heavy Imperial tank commanded by Maximilian during heavy fighting around the ruins but Selvaria appears in her Valkyria form along with reinforcements and drives Squad 7 back. After the battle of Barious Desert, the Squad returns to the to carry out further operations against the Imperials stationed there. During one of these operations Alicia is receives a flesh wound and is attended to by Faldio, who upon seeing a blue flame heal the wound while she sleeps begins to suspect that Alicia too may too be able to harness the power of the Valkyria. During the return march to Randgriz through the Woodland Snare, Alicia and Welkin are separated from the Squad during an artillery bombardment and Alicia's leg is injured. Thanks to Welkin, they arrive safely at an abandoned log cabin and both take the opportunity to rest. Late at night a lone Imperial soldier enters the cabin, he is mortally wounded and loses his fight for life soon after while being comforted by Alicia. That night after the unnamed soldier (later identified only as Fritz) had passed, Welkin and Alicia ensure he is given a proper burial. In the morning Welkin and Alicia are found by an Imperial patrol searching for the deceased soldier led by an Imperial Officer, after realising what had happened the night before and the compassion shown to their comrade by those who were their enemies, the officer allows Alicia and Welkin to rejoin their unit. Alicia and Squad 7 go on to participate in the rescue of Princess Cordelia, liberation of Fouzen and the retaking of the military base at Marberry Shore. After the death of Isara and the retaking of Bruhl, Alicia promises Welkin that after the war they will return to repair Bruhl together in the name of Isara and all those whose lives had been lost in the war. With the Imperials finally being pushed back by the reinvigorated Gallian army, Alicia is shot and wounded by an unknown Gallian sniper during the battle for Naggiar Plains. While resting in the army’s field hospital an unknown figure places a Valkyria lance and shield in her hands and Alicia awakens as Valkyia. She staggers onto the battlefield and defeats the Valkyria Selvaria with ease, going on to devastate the opposing Imperial army formations. Alicia eventually falls unconscious and is rushed back to the field hospital as the Gallian army advance to take full advantage of the chaos caused in the Imperial ranks by the newly awakened Valkyria. Alicia is deeply troubled by her awakening and her new status amongst the army as a weapon and saviour of Gallia, she attempts to sacrifice herself to destroy the Marmota (most likely by unleashing the Valkyria's final flame like Selvaria did) but is dissuaded only by Welkin's heartfelt admission of love. After the war, Alicia and Welkin return to Bruhl and marry. After their wedding, they moved to Lanseal for awhile before returning to Bruhl. Alicia becomes pregnant with their (first) daughter, Isara Gunther. After the war Alicia passed her meister exam and fulfills her dream of opening her own bakery in Bruhl where she lives happily with Welkin and Isara. Gameplay Stats ;Base stats *HP - 230 *Accuracy - 30 *Evasion - 30 *AP - 800 *Defense - 0 ;Max stats *HP - 345 *Accuracy - 54 *Evasion - 72.8 *AP - 900 *Defense - 3 Potentials ;Personal potentials ;Battle potentials Other Appearances Alicia has appeared as a guest character in the following titles: *''Chaos Heroes Online'' as a playable character. *''Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax'' as a playable character. *''Lord of Knights'' as a playable character. *''Samurai & Dragons'' as a playable character. *''Chain Chronicle'' as a playable character. *''Soul Reverse Zero'' as a playable character. Quotes * Alicia Melchiott/Quotes Trivia *Naturally after being Valkyria Chronicles heroine and making canon appearances in every other game in the series Alicia has been chosen for a many official figures both full and mini gashapon size. *Like many characters from the original game Alicia returns in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Like Welkin, she makes periodical appearances in the school's shop and will teach the player new Orders. *The player can also enter a password while playing the Japanese version of Valkyria Chronicles 2 to use her as a secret character in game along with Welkin Gunther, Ramal Valt from the Valkyria Chronicles Anime, Isara Gunther, Faldio Landzaat. Mintz and Julius Klotz from the Valkyria Chronicles manga, Selvaria Bles and Maximilian. In the US/EU version she is unlocked upon beating the main game once. While it was once thought possible to have two Alicias, the Anime version of her was partially localized but removed due to licensing issues. * Alicia is categorised as a boss because she is represented with a blue "Boss" icon at the start of Chapter 14: Loss Within Victory. * So far, Alicia is the only Valkyria whose eye color is not natural red when not in Valkyria mode, unlike the other Valkyrur (Selvaria, Aliasse, and Riela have naturally red colored eyes when not in Valkyria mode). Alicia is also the only valkyria to not have (at least part) long silver hair. Category:Valkyria Category:Scout Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters Category:Bosses